


Like You

by rightonthelimit



Series: Kurt/Blaine Drabble Collection [14]
Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-02
Updated: 2012-11-02
Packaged: 2017-11-17 14:38:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/552653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rightonthelimit/pseuds/rightonthelimit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> Blaine's favorite place in the world is Kurt's neck because it's the perfect place to bury his face into.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like You

**A/N:** Inspired by [this gifset](http://rightonthelimitt.tumblr.com/post/34830053065/blaines-favorite-place-in-the-world-is-kurts). **Please do not repost, recreate or translate.**

 

**Like You**

Blaine's favorite place in the world is Kurt's neck because it's the perfect place to bury his face into.

He can feel Kurt's heartbeat speed up when he just kisses him there and sucks on Kurt's pulse, feel the blush spreading from Kurt's cheeks all the way down to his neck, down to the collar of his shirt when Kurt slowly becomes more aware of Blaine's intentions.

Blaine's at the perfect height to just hook his chin over Kurt's shoulder and whisper things into his ear. Silly little things, at most, like how he's noticed that Kurt wore a different cologne today, or that he loves Kurt, sometimes even just to state he's hungry and can't wait to take Kurt out for dinner again because Kurt looks really handsome with his pale skin weakly illuminated by candle light. But then again, Kurt always looks beautiful.

Sometimes they just sit like that with Blaine's body curled around Kurt's and Kurt's arms around Blaine's shoulders, his hands just feeling Blaine, his fingers tracing odd shapes on Blaine's back and his nose nuzzling along Blaine's temple. It isn't even sexual most of the time but they just love sitting like this because they're both starved for some love and affection with all that they both went through in the past. It's good and entirely them - it's beautiful.

That's why Kurt sometimes caresses his neck when he is by himself - because he feels cold without Blaine's breath fanning over his skin and wearing scarves isn't the same because he'd only be covering up what is Blaine's and that wouldn't do. Kurt just needs Blaine to keep him warm. His arms feel useless when they're not wrapped around his boyfriend and Kurt doesn't know, but there's just this patch of skin right behind his ear that Blaine loves to nuzzle because it smells strongly of Kurt's soap. After Kurt's been dancing it tastes of sweat.

Sometimes Blaine just likes to watch Kurt when Kurt stretches his neck to look at something because the crook of Kurt's neck is the exact place Blaine hid his face when they made love for the first time, when they both released noises they were insecure about, when he cried when it hurt a bit and when he had to hide his silly smile when they were done.

Because this is it.

Blaine doesn't care if they'll stay in Ohio or if they move to New York. Kurt's body is his home. It's warm and beautiful and safe and it's more than he ever dared to hope for.


End file.
